


Corrupted Data

by Spider_Dork



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Dork/pseuds/Spider_Dork
Summary: Peter Parker is gender fluid, when Wade finds o̸u̢t It's a͏̡͟n͡͏͢ adventur̲͓͙̬̠͜ͅe̞͙̝̜̝͚ ͓ͦͮͤ̿ͥ ̷̞̯̱̻̹ͨͥͧͭ̾ͯͬ ̴͎̇͒͒
  ̠̭̎ͮ͛̅ͯ̓̽ ̛̙͕̘̹̊͗̇̒̊͆ ̵̬̮̖̭͛ͭͨ ̼͉̞̝̦̲̎̎̑̎ͣͯ̚ ̳͍͊ͣ̄ͨ ̬̗̣̓ͯ ͓̮̥̲̣̃̂̈́̈ ̷̖̳̪̱̞ͣ̿ͮ͗̂̿̓ͅ ̡̩̮̤̪̜̲̝̒ ̣͇ͫ̑̏̿͋͌ ̶͚̱̬̜̜͙͓̃ͦ̊ͯͧͧ ̫͍͔̬̠̻͉́̄̔͘ ͍̮͉͕̳̇ ̪̝̮͖̾̚ ̤͙̪͚̗͎͑ ̢̦̭̬̙͗̔ͣͫ̚ ̝̳̝̝̿͑͋͛̿ ͩ́͑͏͇̬̩̩̙͇ͅ ͈̐͡ͅͅ ̺̮̝͓̂ ͇ͯ͆̔̐͑ͭ ̨̳̻͚̗ͥ̏ͦ̒ͪͅ ̟̪̝̩̘̜ ͈̼͍ ̷͇̝͉̰̂ͣ̇ ̫ͤ̿͐ ̞̩̻͎̬̝̬ͩ̒̎̂͊ ̻̼̯̠̞̯̻͗ͭ̃͢ ̷ ̮ ̜̜̥̮̆ͦͩ͐ ͎͖͈ͯ͛̃ ̲͋ ̄ͤ ̡̤̯̻̻̱̙̠̇͂̓ ̰̀́ͅ ̛͎̹̥̑̆ͥ̔ ̨̟̜̟̙̯̯͚͗́ ̢̜̞̲̩̩ ͕͓͉̻̖̞ͨ͢ ̢̳̎͂̂͐͛ ̱͈̫̬̲̜̖ͪ̽ͣ͛ͦ ̶̦̘̣̓̑ ̧͓̅ͥ ̻̺̹͒͂ͩ̅͒ ̠̀ͨ̂̀ ̣̫̞̬͠ ͉͈̺̥̯͂͛͡ͅ ̺͕̏̽̀ ̯̦͔̞͖̍̂ͩͤ ̹̥̃̇ ̥̰͓͉͔͍͈ͮ̋͜ ̥̝̗͎̤ ͤ҉̺̭̱̥̤ͅ ̜̯̞ͭ͋ͯ͌̿̚͞ ̸̺̜͈͍͕̱̟ͬ̈́̔ ̫̹̹̪̂ͮ͜ ̗̒̂̓̈ͧ͆ͪ ̢͕͐̈ ̋ͤ͐̃ ̡͓̃̂ͥ̐̚ ̵̓ͥ ͐̑́̈́҉ ̬͖͉̩̇͂̇̔ͥ͢ͅ ̖̼̪̦̬̝̋͠ͅ
 
T͔͈̜̲̰͘h̢̪͉e̢̦ ̼͇͇̦̟̻ͅd̬͚͈̪͈a̛̭̮̲t̬a̮̻̠͚͚͔ ̮̪̱̞i̜̹͙͚͜s̱̖͎̭̩̯ ̙̲c̙̙o̵̲͖rŕ̜̖͖̤̰̫u̳͇̗͢ͅp̟t̝͕͙̳e̛̖̖͖̖̲̱ͅd̯
 
̧T́i̸̭͍me̛̺̝̘̤͔̯ ̳̯͍͔̭͉̟i̟s͜ d̖̫̩̹̺͔͇͘o̵̺̮͓͔͙n͙̟̥͍e͚͚̘̯̕
 
̭̱T͉͉͇̫̗̺h̬̭̘ẹ̢y̢̘̘̤̼̟ͅͅ n̸͖̤̲͓ͅe̛̜͓̠̫ẹ͡d̢̞̖̦ͅ ̼͉̻̖͕͚̳͘t̳̭o̖̯̖̖̺̭̼ ̬̺͔͞s͇a͉̳͚̬̘͙v̯̜͙̱͙̕e̷̳̱͎ ̬̪h͙̫̞i̤m̸̰̺̯̗
 
̺̠̭̗͘t̶̲̱h̵e̳̠͇̦͜ ͘ó̹͓͙̞̳͖͖n̺ę ̜͈̝͔t̙͉̠̹h͖͎̣̙a͙̙͉t̩̼̖̲͜ ̤h̰̲o̩̫̙̹̼̺l̗d͍̫̦͞s͎͔͖̭ t̪͓̮h̨͉̰͔e̦̘̭̬͉̠̗͞ ͈̪̻͖̖̦͠p͘e̮̩̘̳̟͢n̘





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored in class and thought this up..
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS UN EDITED!! sorry :3
> 
> This is not about me... just saying that first and foremost

 

He was sailing above the streets of new york, the night air whipping past him as he sailed. He took a deep breath and sighed, landing on the side of a building, pausing to admire his reflection.

The new binder he got worked beautifully, he could web sling around new york comfortably and his chest is wonderfully flat. 

Beautiful.

He jumped, spinning and twisting midair, shooting a web out and pulling himself up, gasps from the ground surround him

He’s feeling good today. 

Peter landed gracefully onto a conveniently anonymous building and waited for the big red pain in his ass to show up.

He had promised to patrol with the Mercenary last week, in exchange for some info on a new villain… that the avengers caught the next day.

But he was a man of his word.

He sat quietly, waiting, he heard footsteps creep up behind them and then the wind changed, and he smelled death. More specifically a combination of gunpowder, blood and old spice… but it still stunk.

He sat still until the Mercenary was behind him, readying to scare him no doubt, before peter could derail his plans the Merc spoke.

“Would ya’ look at the view?”

Peter paused, looking to the skyline, it was dark but there was nothing outstandingly beautiful. And he’s a photographer, he can find something beautiful in an old rock. He turned and realised the mercenary was looking at him.

Here starts a miserable night of flirting from a man who, no matter how many times Peter threw him off the roof, wouldn’t die.

Peter stood up and lightly punch the merc in the arm, making him laugh. “Are we going to patrol or stand here and flirt?”

“OOH the last one please!” Deadpool squealed, clasping his hands together excitedly.

“No.” Peter growled, trying to keep a smile off his face, “We need to do something productive tonight.”

The large man leans in close, whispering in a deep gravely voice. “How about reproductive?”

The younger pushed him away, rather roughly and jumped away, leaving Wade to laugh. 

“OH baby boy! Messing with you is so fun!” He finally says, looking off at something Peter can't see, The man stiffened up and jumped off the building, half a second later His spider sense was going off at a rate he was sure he’d have a migraine later. He jumped and webbed in the direction the obnoxious red wonder went and the building behind theirs blew up, sending debris flying at Peter and all of a sudden he was snatched out of the air by an arm like a tree trunk, throwing him to a rooftop nearby and the smell of brimstone almost overpowered it but Peter smelled blood and old spice before his spidey sense went crazy and something hit the back of his head.

 

He blinked, the back of his head ached just a bit and there was a ringing in his ears, he was somewhere dark, and warm? ‘What?’ was the only word his mind could form, he sat up, he was on a couch, a bandage wrapped around his head and he got the feeling that something went terribly wrong.

He didn’t know what though…

The door opened and something lumbered about in the dark until it noticed he was awake.

It was at this point he realised he was missing his top and his webshooters. 

The thing walked over and Peter once again smelled blood and old spice. 

“Hey spidey, lay down, your head got hit pretty badly.” the gruff voice whispered, Peter couldn’t see in the dark and was shocked to feel rough hands touch his shoulders, he slapped them off and wrapped them around his still bound chest. Thank god for that! 

“Hey spidey, I didn’t look or touch anything I swear! I might flirt a bit too aggressively but I’m not a rapist.”

Peter believed him, but that isn’t what he was worried about.

Peter tried to speak, but his throat didn’t seem to work.

“OH water! You need that.. Please lay down though, I don't want you to get hurt worse.”

‘Worse? But I’m not in pain…’ Peter thought before realising, he’s groggy and out of it… he’s on pain meds.

It must be a shit ton to make it through his healing factor… not a good as DP’s but still.

He jerked out of his thoughts and a hand touched his arm. 

“I told you to lie down, well you can’t drink lying down so this works but DAMNIT OBEY ME WHEN YOU’RE HURT!!”

Wade was apparently very serious…

A sigh in the dark, “ Sorry spidey, please drink this.”

Peter blindly fumbled out until a cup was pressed into his hands, he took sips and sighed as is cooled his throat.

Wade cleared his throat and spoke somewhat cautiously. “Ok baby boy… i need you to listen to this…”

Peter growled out a gravely “Ok?” 

“It's time for some plot development”


	2. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is ending

 

Peter sipped his water, watching the darkness and waiting for the mercenary to continue.

 

A slow breath. “That was not as badass as I had hoped”

 

“What were you hoping for?” He rasped, drinking some more water and staring into the darkness, trying to find the usually brightly colored source of the voice.

 

“Nothing, anyway, listen.”

 

“I AM! It’s the only thing I  _ can _ do!” He snapped, sitting up violently and causing his head to spin.

 

“Whoah! Calm down there cowboy!” Peter felt hands on his shoulders, pushing him to lay back down on the couch.

 

“Why am I in darkness?!” He yelled, instantly regretting it as a headache sets in.

 

“Because spidey baby, I need yo-”

 

“Deadpool, It’s done, he should be fine now.” a strange voice resonates through the room.

 

“Thanks Doc-” 

 

“WHAT IS GOING ON?!” Peter yelled, freaking out now.

 

Small lights turn on and illuminates Deadpool’s face, Half of the mask gone, the rest singed and probably fused with the skin at this point.

 

“Peter, you were in the dark because I needed to charm you.” the voice said, some bearded man stepped through the light, candles flickering into life behind his cape- cape? And he’s not touching the ground.

 

“Wha- what?” This is weird, what’s Doctor strange doing here?

 

“Wilson, please fill him in, I have to reinforce the- “

 

“MAGIC STUFFS! Yeah i got it teach.” Wade interrupted, smirking as Doctor strange left the room.

 

“You see Petey-pie, our w̢͞o̸̧͢r̶͡l͢d is  **ending”** Wade said, smiling painfuly and realising he still had half the mask off, turned away from Peter and a slickening, squelching, rippi͡ņg̷ sound filled his ears.

  
  


“Ending?” Peter asked, gently sitting up.

 

“Ending, whatever created our world has either f͢ǫ͘͜r̵go̶t҉͏t̶̕͠e͜ǹ̡ about us or died.. Or will.” The larger man explained, still facing away. “I needed doc to do some hocus pocus to tie us to a different universe so we wo̡uldn̢'t͢ e͘͢n̸͢d̨͟ too.”

 

“What do you mean by end?” Peter asked, getting more confused as this went on. Wade turned to Peter wish a sad look on his face, it was healing up from the separation of mask and flesh and still looked bloody but it still suited him. The merc op̧é̷n̴҉͠ed̨͢ his mouth to speak w̨͉̖͉͎͚̲̠͚̺͔̮͙̰̤̭͇͈̪͙͘͜h͏̞͚̜̫͕̲͍̯͘͢͠e̶͏̶̪̮͔̬͔͕̹̲̯̞̼͔͙̼̣̰̜̝ń̵̜̳͉̟̼͔̺͝

  
  
  


I̧̺̘̰̗͈̩̅͑́̽͆͊̃ͭ͌͆̽̑͂́̚͠ ̶̵̸̻̝̻̦̜̥̬͉͓̂̄̑͋́͗̑͘͡c̸̨ͤ̓ͦ͌ͥ͋͏͖̦͎̜̱͚̼̜͍̝̙̮ͅa̵̴͇͓̫̲̺͖̗ͧ̄̏́̑̐̉̀͢͡ņ͋͌͐̊̿ͤͫ́͗ͨͭͪ̎̎ͩ̀͞͏̬̪͖̝̙'̖͍̱̳ͫͩ̏̋̄͢͢͟ͅţ̛̉ͪ̂ͤ̾̀ͥͯ͏̡̪̩̖̱̗͔̘̖͙̣̻͕͖̤͈̕ ̾ͧ̈҉̨̖͔̦̱̻͓͔͙̀́l̨̢̨͚̘͔͎ͯ̾́̇̔̔̒͟į̛͚̦̻͚͈̙̳̙̲̩̐̒̄̓̈́̔v̧̛̝̭̙̱̠̯͚͉̲̙̹͔̣̦͈̪̄̅̊̐̈́̅̀̕͢ę̻͓̝̭͈͔͉̼̳̫̗̬̯͈̿̋ͣ͋͆͗ͭͦ͂̑͑̽̽͜͜͝͠ ̅̅ͨ͆ͧͭ̿͑̂̏ͫ̆͗̿̿҉̡̝̪̬̳̜̪͍̖͇̬̱̫̖̬͉́́͘ͅͅw̸̥͇̣͚̺͇ͨ͆͐ͬͬ̑͠͠͠͠i̴̴̡̘͚̹͎̯̥̰͈̮̥̘̘̬̞̝̼ͨ͌̾̿ͮ̿̃̂̍̓̽̿ͧ̽́ͧ͌̀̀͠ṱ̰̖̗̪͈̳͖͉͓͉̳̤̔̈́̄ͭ̀̚͘h̸̢͍͔̺̗͓͍̝̰̥̠̲̜̠̞̭ͦͭ̉͐̓ͤ̽̃̄̈̇͗͌͡ͅͅo̵̵̳̭͔͙ͫ̈́̓͒͆ͨͣ̇͘͟ű̧͓̦͍̙̣̬̣̫̫̹̭͔̮̫̣͚̤͛͐ͦ́͌̓ͥ̎̌͋̔͋́t̸̨͎͚̮̖̲̻͈̿̇̊͟͜ ̼̞̝̀̒ͦͦ͑̌̏͐́̕͟͝ÿ́̓̋̓ͨ̿̆̌̏҉̸̨͎̪͓̰͓̼̭̝̪̬̹̬̰̭͜ͅo̵̵͆̂̒ͬ͑̋͗ͭͯͧ͋͘͏̥̲͍̙̼u̞͔̩͈͉̣͈̦͐ͯ̎ͯ̎̏̅̌͒̎̈͞͝!̸̟̜̫͎̆̈̿̄͂ͣͨ́͘͞͠ ̧̣̭̦͓̖̩̺̦̣͙̥͉̊͐̅ͭ̈́͌ͪ̃͗ͬ̆̃ͤ̿̀͘͢ͅP͇̪͖̟͚̻̫̬̟̱̘̺̺͓̱̲͈̙ͥ̈̌̽̊̈̋̊̉̈͒ͥ̃̍͢͟͡͠l̵̢̡̢̟͇͈̱̣̘̣̜͕͓̯̈ͣ̑̀̌ͦ̇͛̆̓̏ͫ͊̊̎̾ͅͅẹ̷̷̱̩̤̬͔͚̼̤̥̬̗͍̰̤̬̫ͭͪ̎̀͋̇͗ͥ͒͝͡ả̳̹̜̣̱͎͖̮ͬ̅ͣͭ͒ͣ̑̔͋ͤͩ͊͊ͤ̕͢͟s̵̯͔̻͔̥̥̞͕̖̦̻͕͕̎ͣ̏̀̍ͮ̏ͯ̾͒̀͟͝ȇ͋̉̆̎ͧ҉̸̛̳͍͚̥͖̯͚̣̭̫̥ ̶̲̗̳͉͖̯̝͓͕̼̝̫̃͑͊̊̽ͨ̉̈̋͛ͫ͛͛̇ͦẉ̬̥̬͎̺̳̩̫̟̝̱͈̬͙̹̄͌̆̓̏̿̾ͫ̎̒͑ͩͯͭ͐́͞a̷ͤ̒̓̿̽́ͨ̇ͧ̽̇̌͐ͣ́͢҉͈̟͓̬̱̥̜̹k̶ͪ̋̇̏ͪ̏̊ͨ̾̉͌̓̈̓̈̑̿ͬͭ͢͜͏̴͎̞̞̞͚̱̹̮͈̮͓͉̗͓̱͔̜̮e̎̍̋̃̅͗͛҉̻̤͔̰̼͚̬͕̗͍̗̤̗̼̼̬͜ ̢̧̰͇̹̭̩̤͔̲̳̲̺͎̥͚̙̤̮̂ͣ̓̓ͪ̊̾̔̏ͭͤ̔͜ͅu̴̬͕̜̦͎̺̦̩̘͙̘͕̫͆̽ͣ̅͂̂ͬͬͨ̓̏̐͑̇̍̓͒͟ͅp̢̞̳͔̫̝̙̮̣̲̯̣ͪ̍͌͐̌ͧ͜!͋͆̿͒̎̾̋ͣ̿͟҉̶̢̮͉̘̮

  
  
  


Peter felt it in his soul, like an earthquake but on a non-physical level.

Wade just raised his eyebrows. “That.”

  
  



	3. Magic... stuffs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said i wrote alot...
> 
> and i did...
> 
> but I'm saving it for other days so that you won't have to go through a completely dry spell.

Wade turned back to face Peter completely. “I had Doc do something to make sure those waves wouldn’t erase us, or our memories.”

Peter stared at the ceiling. “The world is ending?”

The larger man sat quietly beside him for a long minute. “Yes, the universe is ceasing to exist.”

Peter turned to look at the man, sadness in his eyes while his face finished healing. “Why? How?”

The merc chuckled. “You know how I always talk like I’m fictional?”

“Yeah” the younger breathed. “It’s not true is it?”

“Well since this fanfiction isn’t going as planned, you almost died, half of new york no longer exists and there have been way too many plot points to be in any good story- oh, uh, yeah, we’re fictional.” The larger man rested his forehead on Peter’s shoulder. “And something’s wrong with the author.”

Peter turned to stare at the ceiling. His entire life? It was all fictional? His parents dying and him getting left at his Aunt and Uncle’s house? Wandering through school finding out not only was he a huge-ass nerd but he was also pansexual and genderfluid? Coming out to his aunt and uncle and them being the most supportive family in the world? Getting him a binder and using his chosen name and pronouns? Or the spider bite and Ben’s death?

This is all fictional?

Not just that, but this is a fanfiction? So his life is like this in hundreds of stories? He isn’t even the original him?

What was life?

Was it worth it?

“Enough with your existential crisis.” 

Peter turned to look into the brown eyes of the mercenary gently leaning on him. 

“I didn’t know you had brown eyes.”

Wade chuckled, a beautiful smile painting his face. “I didn’t, it's something from the movie, although with the universe going through a death orgasm I’m surprised i don't have three eyes or something.”

Peter giggled and turned to stare at the ceiling. “Can’t we do anything?”

He felt the mercenary shift, rough skin scratching against his, huh.

“Yeah, if we went into the “real world” and tracked down our author.”

“But that’s absurd!”

“I’ve killed my own creators in a canon comic series, it can be done.”

“Wait…”

“Peter?” 

“WAKE UP!”

 

Į̸̜̻̝̯̠͖̰̠͈̠̖̒̉̽ͣ̒̌͒ͪ͒ͩ̅͑͗̒͒̀̇͗̚̕͘͠ ̊̈̃͆ͫ̓̿͋͂̍̑͊̈͡͏̻͙̫̮̜͖͉͚̞̺͉͚̰͈̟̺͎͢n̸̺̪͈͗ͭ̐̽͂̏ͦ̑̈́̅͑ͤ̉͑̇̽ͮͫ͝e̷̺̼̩̹̖͖̲͋̈̆̍ͪ̀̃̒ͤͥ̿̍̂̓ͫ̈̈̾̿͠e̶͚͕͓̙̞̝̲̟̭ͯ̍ͣ͒̽ͪ͝d̵̵̛͖̫̳̻̱̙͕̒ͥ͛̐̇͋ͩͣͅ ̵͖͇͔̳̠ͧ͋ͣ̆ͣ̀͡yͮ̏̃̂͏̛̻̬̙͚͕̯̝͇̯̣̪̲̻͓̘̣͚̺̞ỏ̰̱̞̮̠͍͍͎͚͖̑̉ͭ́ͤ͗̓ͪ͆͞ǔ̧̜̳͙͍̲̰̟̟̫̠̈̐͒̓ͭ͑ͯ͗̌̌ͫ̓́̚͘͞!̤̰̯͌̒̃͒̐ͭ͗͊̉ͯ̕ͅ ̧̡̖̖̜̹͈̜̥͋̍̂̄̍̉͛̾͗ͥ̀͒ͣ̃̇͠͠p̷̧̠̜̦̠̲̰̬̩͙̯̈ͧ͛̇̑ͦͣ͡͡͞l̬͍̙̻̝̬̤͎̼̗͚̥͎͕ͨ̍͂̓̍̀̚e̷̵̠̙̪̻͓͓̬͖͚̤̫̪̹̤̲̤͔͕̟͗ͣ̆̀ͮͨ͆͊ͯͣ̐͋͋ͬa̧̗͔̺̬̯̤͈̝͍͖͍̪͈̠͈̅͛͑̓͌̂̈̽͆͛̈ͨͣ͛̚͘͡s̨̧̟̥͔͓̱̺̲͓͚̖ͨ͗ͩ́ͨ̀̅̾̂̅͌̆̕͝e̛̠̫̞͇̲̪͍͍̻̯͚ͧͫͧ̅͐́ͪ̓̅ͤ͌̀ ̂͋̓̌̇͒̄͒҉̣̜̥̼͎͙͇͘d̜̫̼̟͇̩̤̞͍̳̩̯̟̖̯̹̈́͊̍̿̊̉̑ͫ̑͗̾̀͢o̸̢̧͈̯̠͚̠̟̬͈̞̰̬̻ͬ̌̒̇͋̈́̍́n͖͓͇̹̯̤͎̹͔͚̰̮͎̩̘̣̞͎͍ͩ̀͋̊̐̇ͧ̂̍̄̔ͧ̏̽ͣ̊̚͢͢͡'̜͕̞͕̞̮̙̳̠̮͖͚̩̟͇̝͌ͥͨ͋ͩ̃̀́̕͝t̵̖͔͍̫̪͙̣̖̞̬͔ͧ̔ͥ̏͂́͊ͨ̂͆ͮͧ͘ ̷͉̯̙͚̮̹̜̯͚̦̻͔̫̰̬̩̠͗̔ͣ̏͗ͫ̋ͮ̓ͧ̎̾ͅl̵̶̨̺̥̤͎ͧͮ́ͣ̏̐̒͒͑̆͋̔͌̅ͪͧȩ̸̶̷̪̼͖̤̦̘̪̌̎̑̇̐̈ͭa̴̧̛͚͎̱̤̩̻͇͔͈̫͓̲̠͎̥̟̟͇̼ͦͪ̌͆ͥ̾̀̏̎ͬͧ̑͘v̵͉̫̩̯͖͙͉͖̤͍̜̗̮̼̹̦ͧͮ̓̐ͣ̏͋ͫͣ̾̍͑͋ͮ͠͠͡e̫͍̦̙̮̝̖͎͓̹͙̫̹͗ͫ͋ͣ͜͢͡͞ ̸̨̠̫͖͖̜̇̿́̓͒ͥ́͝m͔͉̜͚̗͎̩̼̗̮͌ͮͣ̋ͧ̂̀͋̾̑ͧ͞e̊ͬ̐̈́̿͂̋͊̚͏͔̘̙̪̭̩̳͈͖̯ͅ.͒̇ͮ͊̏̏̿͑͗̍ͪͮ̓̋̅҉̧͉̱̮̞̼̳̖͓͘.̸̦͙͙̙͕̮̤ͤ̔́ͩͬ͘͢͝͠.̧͂̿ͨ̅̌ͧͫͥ͗̋̐͛̉̕͘͏̦̱͙̜͙̫̬̜̙̩̖̤

 

Peter gasped as he woke up, still on the couch, Wade jolted, his head was lying on Peter’s shoulder.

“INCEPTION”

 

Ţ̛̻͙̝̫̩̤̦͇̭̘̲̥̲̞͍̓̈̈̈́̃ͤ̍̇̎̏ͭ͌̇͒ͧ͗͌̄̀ǫ̴̝̝̳̖̹͍͙̰͉̭̹̩̲̝̮̮̊ͩ̌̏̐̿̄̑̄̋ͦ̍͗ͧ̏̎ͣ̎̚̕b̷́̔̈́͋̅ͮ̅ͫ̿͡͏̡̰͔̪̝̳̙̫̮͚͙̙̮͉͈̩̞̮͖͢ỉ̶̟̮͚̘̦̰̮̜̘́ͦͥ̎̓̾͋̔́͝ ̢̡̝͔̩̠̾͛̿ͮ́͊̏͡p̵̗͙̦͖͍̤̣̬͚̪͚̘̰̣̦̩̬͒̍̐̏ͮ̌̕ͅͅlͦ́̈́̉ͦͦ̈́͏̷̢̛̬͚͉̪͚̥͍͠ė̸̷̩͚̪̭̓ͯ̂̅̅̈͘͠͡a̵̵̮̗̠͓̳̾̑ͬ͛̊͌̋ͫͪ͡ș̡̩̻̲̙͒ͣ̂͐̈́̍͘e̛̮̫̬̣̙̻̣͉̤͎̱̰̭͉̝̎ͩ̀̓́̕̕!̱̤͔̳͈̙͎͉͚̮̭̘̬̦̹͖͔͌̍ͬ̾͐̋̀̿ͮ̌͆͐͒ͬ̂́ ̡̨̩̹̱̲͓̣͕̥̦́͋̐̐ͩ͆̑̍͌̔͂ͮ̒̔̄̕ͅw̸̩̹͓̜̤̱̩̗̟͓̪͓̫͈̲̗̤̍ͤͯͮ͒͆̐͢͞a̼̤̟̼̩̯̝̺̋̿͑̾̿̓̀͗̊͐͊͟͝ͅķ̱̫̖̜͚̙̙͓̗̖̩̳͍͖̟̹ͣ̆̋̈ͣͮͤ̎ͤ̑͗ͦ̉̓͘ͅe̸̷̎̊͛ͦ̄̐̂́͏̻̣̩̰͇͕̦̤̗̱̗̥̭͕͟ ͤ̉̿̎̾ͪ́͊̆͌ͬ͒̚͏̨̜̱͉̯̥͔̟̳͎̙͟͝ͅu̶̒͊̒̇͏̢̤̱̤̦͉͍̖̩͟p̴̜̖͙̬̹̻̺̰̫̜̥̟̱̟̝͚ͪͯͭ͊͂̔̿̓̒̋ͭ̀̀́͞,̶̞̦̟̩̦̖̯̣̟͉̤̳ͮ̑̈́̐ͨ̂ͭ͌̆͊͒̆ͤ͡ ̧͓̣͈̥̻͊̏͂ͦ̎͊́͐ͪ͛̒̅̂̋͢͜i̷̧̺͙̗̮̜͎̗̳͋͊̈̆̓ͥͦ̓ͤ̓̄̀̑́̚̚ ̑̀̿̑̏̈ͬͥ͏̧̨͓̙̤͖͇͙̳͇̭̹͉̜͉̀n̴̴̛̜̦̘̤͖̻̾͊̊̎ē͂ͯ͆̒ͫ̾͒҉̛̜͇̩̯͎͍̲̯̣͈͈̖͙̤̞͚͖é̸ͮ̂͊ͭ̓ͭ҉҉̧̩̤̥̫͕̙̭̯̥̜͈͜ͅd̓ͬ̍͏̹̮̗͎̞̼̥̜̣͈̘̝̱̺̭̙̕ͅ ̛̛̤͕̣̫̟̜͉̝͕̲ͯ͊̾̉ͦͬ̽ͮ͆̑̃͒̇͗̒͐̆̕͠ͅỹ̷̷̷̹̖̝̖̼̪ͦͣ̒ͥ̿͂̅́̊̓́oͦ͛̋̊̏̎ͥͩ̾҉̵̜̰̞̻̬͔͎͚̣̹͓̟̭̜̝̕u̮̟̼̳̹̙̞͓͒̋̊ͦ̓͜͟.̵̨̳̭͎̪̩͚̲͔̞̖̩̣̩̦̖̳ͤͧ̐͐̾ͧ͊̔ͩͬͬ̀̑ͪ̚ͅ.̨̹̦̻͉̼̂̾̀͗̂̾̿ͬ̊̓̍̀͘͞.̸̨͕̩̭̪̪̣̞͖͉̭͉͗ͦ̅̾̓͗͗͛̅̄ͭ̄͌̂̉̋̚͞͝

 

 

The ground shook and a stark white light flickers to life above them, the clinical room now bright.

A voice come on, like an intercom.  
“Attention! All those who are awake, please make your way to the theta medical center, if you see someone asleep please press the nearest emergency button, a patron will be there shortly to wake them up”

 

Wade and Peter look at each other, they were awake.

“How did you?”

“I noticed something”

“No wonder you were a nerd!”

 

The voice comes on again, Peter couldn’t find where it was coming from.  
“Would Wade Wilson please report to the mission room, bring who you need.”

Peter looks to Wade, who looks at him and glances down, muttering to himself for a second.

“Petey? Can I carry you to the mission room?”


	4. Chapter 4

  
  


“Petey? Can i carry you to the mission room?”

 

“uh - yeah, sure.” Peter stammers, he’s never been more confused in his life but this was not the time. Wade slid one arm under is back and one arm under his legs and picked him up, holding him to his chest and walking to stand in front of a big metal panel, JARVIS’ voice sounds above the door.

 

“I shall lead you to the missions room.”

 

“Thanks creepy disembodied voice!”

 

The panel slid down and opened to a hallway, blue lights on the floor guided them through hallways.

 

Peter got dizzy trying to keep track of the turns and set his head down on Wade’s shoulder, who looked down and smiled sadly, but continued walking, they passed people going in the opposite direction and Peter’s legs and back started hurting… REALLY BAD.

  
  


But his mind was clearing up so the meds must be wearing off.

 

What hadn't he noticed while under them? 

 

Like he’s still wearing his binder, but he’s still wearing his suit pants and boots, but there’s bandages under them. And he’s not wearing a mask. 

 

He panicked and buried his face in Wade’s shoulder before realizing…

  
  


The world is ending, secret identities don’t matter anymore.

 

That’s a thought.

  
  


THe gentle rocking of the walk had started to lull him as they apparently arrived, JARVIS’ voice ushering them in.

 

“Welcome Mr. Wilson, Mr. Parker.”

 

Another panel slid down and Wade marched them in, gently setting Peter down into an office chair that had no business being that comfortable. He looked up and found Nick Fury, Coulson, Tony stark, Professor Xavier, and Doctor strange gathered around a table.

 

Fury looked up and stared back at the table, pressing a button and in a minute peter heard the door they went through open and Black Widow, Hawkeye, The Winter soldier, and Wolverine walk past and stand in a very military- looking line… 

 

_ ‘Great job Parker, military looking?’ _

 

“Ok men, w͠e ne̸ed t͢o find o̵u͏t̷ t͏he͠ ͟c͝aus̢e ҉of̛ th̡e͞se̴ d̴i̛s͏̷r̴̸͠up͢t͡io҉n̵͡s҉ and f̷̛̛́͟i͢x̵̶̶͞͠

  
  
  


T͐͐ͮͫ̇ͨ̄̌ͦ̂͛҉̦̳̼̹̼͉̝̠̘͈͎̘̯̫̳̯͓́o̵̡͖̙͎̥̭̼͕̦̥̎̽ͥ̀ͤ̅ͫͤ͒̋̊̋̚͢ͅb̸̴̭̮͇̥͉̟͚̏̆̾̌̄̃̂͊ͫͭ̈́̔ͨ͐͌̿͘͝͝ͅĩ̢̧̛̯͚̟̪̱͔͐ͫ̇̾ͫ̆̉ͅ.̷͎͉̟̞̳̝̘͈̞ͣ̎̌̔͛ͯͨͫ͊͒͑̾́̎̿̃̈́͛̀.̯̞̼͕ͥ̄̉͌ͥͬͮ̐͆ͩ̏ͣͬ͌̊͜͠͝.̷̶̯̖̲̪̥̟̬̼͓ͨ͊̑ͩ̔̐̓ͅ ̶̷͈̭̩͖̳͕̮̤̖̠̗͓͎͉̳̀̓̀ͦͭͯ͂w̛̆͑̂ͬ̎͋̈́͆́̚͡͏̛̪̝͙̤̲̜̲̤̫͈̬̖̣̱̩̭̹ͅh̵̿̋̏̏ͫ͆̅́͂͗̅͑ͤ̂͌̅ͦ̀͠͏̷̟̖̳͇̯̫ẻ͈̰̥̬̝̆ͬ̏̅͆͂͋̊ͬͦ̓͜ř̶̨̲̲̬͕͇̗̼̩̖͕͍̤͙͎̩̂ͣ̒ͥ͑͊̀̎̄̊̆̑̄͜͠͠ͅe̵̮̝͉̲̫͍̬̹̯̳͈̥̯̩̟͚̦̅̋̒̐̈̋̍ͬ̋ͫͣ͑ͥ̅͟͠ ̶̛̖̝̬͔̊̈̍̅͒͑̾̿̓͑̅ͥd̵̢̡̮̙̼̭̱̤̐̈̈͑͞i̸̴̴̧̥̳̰͙̲̟͙̱͕̬̺͚̱̯̬̐̔͋̿ͯ́ͣͥͪͣ̚͟d͈̗̼̥̯̠͈̹̩̼͈ͬ͋̏̈̋̾̎͝ ̨̨̟̲̱̗̭̺͙͙̣̺̬͌̓̆̅̐ͤ̀̍̐y̢̥̳̲̯̖̬̺ͥͦͭͤ̎͗̋ͧ͘ǒ̖̟̭̲̩̯͎͖̫̦̰͔̯͚̫̮͌ͦͦ̓̀͛ͦ̎ͧ͒ͮ̌͗͛̀́̀́͘u̵̻̰͓̰̺͙̗͍̭̣̰̹͗̌̆ͬ͌͊̊̒͋̒ͬ͗ͫ̚̚͟ ̓ͬ̎ͬ́̿̉̏̿̆̎́̽ͤ̒͐ͭ͌͏̸̮̪̰̳̜͚̼̣̫̞̮̕g̡̩̰͇̗͖̱̮̦̳̦̦̰̦̓̓ͬ̈́̀̚ͅo̱̠̰̻̱ͤ̂͗̔̓̌͜?̷̛͇̖̦̩̙̫̠͙̜̰̬͉͙̗͉̙̠̉ͣ̈͛ͤ́ ̶̻͇̜̘̳̺̘̻͔͓͚͒͒͆ͮͩ̊̒ͣ̊ͨ̾ͪ̕I̶̶̶̮̣͍͖ͫ͐̎ͫ̀̾͌̌̔̀͘-̡̲̳̹̯̘ͫ̃ͭ̆̆ͫ͑͐̀ ̴̖̘̖̯͕̩͓̜̤̈̉̄̏̇̎̒ͦ̊̀͂̀ͣ̍͊̑̀́̕͟Ĩ̬̲̪̗̖̞͖̩̩̗̗̾ͫͣ̎̾̂͡ ̸̶̞̟̻͙̖͙͒͐͑̏̐̋ͤ̅l̨̘͚̦̖̲̫͕̪͓͕̭̣͇̤̝ͭ̌̾͆̾ͧ̋͋̈́͆̉ͤ̈́͛ͯ̌̏ͨ̊͢͟͝o̮͉̞͓̹̦̲͓̪̣̤̮͉̬̤̝͙͓͔ͬ̔͗̔̍̒͗ͥͦͨ̉̐̑̀͘͜v̊ͯ͑ͥ͏̵̧̣̼͚͎͔̞̯̦͉̲̬̙͡e̸̷̢̢̧͇̩̮̲̘̹̜̲̙͇ͧ͐̔̊̅ͯ̚ ̓ͫ̒͐ͦ̀̔͌͐ͥ̒͂͋͂̊ͦͮ̚͏҉̶̠̗͉̯̀y̭̘̱͕̠̱ͬ͑̔̃ͭ̕͡ͅo̵̱̪̻̝̬̅ͨ͑ͤ͒̾̄ͣ̽̀͟u̙̟͎̣̠̣̮͈̞͖͓̲̯͙̖̼̬ͭͮ͊̍̽̃ͯͮͮ̅ͫͬ̀́̚͘͘͟͞.̶͆ͧ͊̂̈́ͫ͗́ͦ̂́͐͏̡̮̟̫̖̀͘

  
  
  
  


Wade, And Peter Look at each other, Nick Fury is gone, vanished, Coulson is standing in his place.

 

“Ok men, we need to-”

 

“Didn’t Fury just say that?” Peter asks, stupidly. “Where did he go?”

 

“Who?” Tony asked him.

 

Wade puts a hand on his shoulder and makes a face, a “Don’t say anything else” face.

 

Wolverine Chuckles and growls “The kid hit his head pretty hard, memories could be messed up.”

 

Peter looked at Doctor strange and he looked terrified, in a Doctor strange sort of way.

 

“Gentlemen there is an emergency i need to tend to.” He said, stepping away from the table. “And I shall require the assistance of Mr. WIlson and his… ward.”

 

Peter Arched one eyebrow but agreed, his office chair HAD WHEELS oh it's even better!

 

He was definitely still a little loopy from whatever pain meds he had before… He forgot to ask Wade about that.

 

“Peter.”

 

He woke up with a start, sitting in his office chair and a worried Wade was crouched next to him.

 

“Nick has been erased from space and time, your charms have kept your memory but I’m afraid they won’t hold for long if you stay here.” Doctor strange explained, Peter turned to see him.

 

“But… how do we fix this?” He asked, mind whirling, it’s like each time something happens something else blows his mind and he has no time to recover.

 

“You and Deadpool can go meet our maker.”

 

Peter looked up, alarmed.

 

“Our… Writer…” The Wizard explained.

 

Wade grabbed his hand. “Can you stand?”

 

“I- I don’t know?” P͠ét̡e͟r͟ looked up at Wade, he had a mask on… when did

  
  
  
  


T̶͕͎̘̖̻̦̱͇̹̬̰͉̫̲̹͈̂ͬ̂̓ͧ̈́͊͛̓̃ͫͮͨ͊̚o̶̶̧̖͍̖̳͇̰̭͇͕ͭ̈́͑̐͒͘͜ḃ̡̡̺͙̟̤͎̦͖̜̍̆̓̎̉̉ͣ̋̃ͨ̃͋̕ȋ̮͉̹͊͐͜͡ͅ,̸̡̨̙̘̮̖̪̰̪͈̜͔͈͚̙̮̓͊̔ͪ͆ͧ̍̍̅͒ͫ̂͞ ̸͙̲̞̹͇̯̱̭̪̙̟̥͋̔ͤ̆̉̃ͯ̏͆̇͂̒̿̔̔̉̀̚͢͡͡ͅp̧͔̱̞͎͈͌͊̊ͯ̒ͭ̈͗ͯ̎̿ͭ̿͋̀̀͘ͅĺ̸̡̢̩̜̖̮̳̬̳̤͙̯̘̙̦͈̹̣̓̄ͨ̐̂̈́͗̋̓̑̒̂͌̚͞e̵̛̻̭̜͚̝̘̤̖͓̼͙̜̱̯̤ͪ̉͒̎ͭ͌̀̋̇̀a̢̤͙͓̬̭̙͐ͦ̓́̏͊͆͗͒́͟s̷̃̃͒͏̛̭̘̬̭̭̳̤̮̭̫͚͜͠e̢̨̟̞̩̟͍̬̥̤͓̲̦̳̦̿̽ͦ̎͗͐̊ͦ͐̑̓͒̚̕,̷̅͂͂ͨ͟͏̫͙̳͇̻͔̗ ̛̹̹̳̠̫̲̻̬͎̝̘̭̱͎̗̭͓̠̇͌̌ͭ̐͛̀͘ͅw̸̳̯͖̮̹̘̞̞͉͓̺ͭ̍͂ͥͤͫͤ̈́̈͑̆ͬ́ͮ͆̆̏̓͘ͅà̸͇̗͕̱̞͖̞̤̯͎̰͕̱̫̥̊ͩ͊͐͋̍̐̌̓̽͘͘ͅk̰̣̻̩̜͉͔͓̲̹̭̦͇͉̐͛ͪ̏̏͊́́͝͞ͅȩ̫̣̥̤̣͉͇̼͔̌͒ͥͮ̈́̀̎ͧ̿̈ͬͫ̓̊̓̿ ̶̨̨̛̞̯̰͈͇͙͙̰͌̾ͨ͗ͩͮ͊̈̅̾̇ͯ͡uͤ̉͌ͬͮ̈́͏̸̢̡͔̝̪̰̭̻̙̥̳̝͎p̴̷̵̷̜̦͉̞̳̰͈̥͒̋͋̓͛̏̐ͭ͑̇ͫ̄̾̽̓͌̐̆̓́.̸̷̨̏̆͋͌ͩ͊ͥ̃ͪ̈͗̿̈̉̌̉͏͉̝̫̙̟͙̯

  
  
  
  


The walls flickered, like a glitch in a videogame, showing a barren wasteland behind them, or inplace of them.

  
  
  
  
  


T̸̡̢̖͓̮̭͕̹̃ͥ̒̎͗̋̌̏̉̊̐̅̉̈́̏̄͟͞o̢̞̜̪̩̦̼͙̼̥̭̣̥̲͇̍͌͐̽ͭ͆̏͘b̸̥͔͈̺̜͚͓͉͍͈̞͙͈͆ͤ̿ͅįͭ̅ͦ̌̌̈́ͧ҉̵̛̥̞͎͇͎̩̝̜̱̫͇̳,̵͂̿̒̂̊ͯ̉̅ͭͫͩ̿ͮͮ͢͏̗͕̹̤̟̼͇̼̪̳͢ ̴̸̩̦̹͔̗͎̞̙̝̳̲͕̟̪̝̬͈̘̒̏̌̒͊ͣ̅͗͘͜͠ŗ̫̰̦̟̮̪̟̜̬͇̰̖̫̩̲͋͊̉̈́͆̍ͭͮ̆ͫ͊͆ͣ̓͠͠ͅͅe̸̶̡̦͕͚̠̻͎̹̞ͦ͒͒͋ͮ͆͆́ͦ͆͛̀̑̏̅ͯ͑̚͡m̧̰̝̪̳̲̹̳͈̳̖̳͎̤͈͓̞͕͌̊̌̓̓̇̏̽͊͛ͦ͜e̢͔̻͇̥͈̬̰̩̜̣̯̯̖͂͂̆̂̋̀͠ḿ̴̛̛͈̫͓̜͚̮̞̙̮̺̟̙̮̦́̉̓͐̋̉͝b̳͔͎͕͐͂̇̾ͩ̇͗͗͒ͧ̒̃̾̂̓ͫͩ́͟͝ȩ͕̝̰̻̝̥̹̥͚̰̗̣̦̻ͯ̾̽ͬͮ̓͆̔̉̉̀ͩ̄̊͟r̀̑̽ͥ̓̾̉ͨ̌̀̃̀͊̌͏̧̭̭̪̘͉̗͓̞̗̗̭͈̕͟ ̢̿̎̉ͦ̅̿̐ͦ̊̀̉͊ͬ̈́͋͏̢͚̩̙̜m̴̢͍̟̫̟̩̙̩͖̱̥͓̜̣̠̙̈́̓ͭ́̚e̻̪͔͚͚̺͈̲̞̦͈̼ͮ̄ͨͨ̔̉ͨ͘ͅ?̧̢̓̿ͭ̀̀͌ͭ͐̐̊͘҉̱̲̱̯͍̼̟́

  
  
  


Wade grabbed his arm, Pulling him up and holding him.“We need to leave right now, I have a backpack, it’s got extra suits for us and stuff we can pawn over there if needed.”

 

“You must hurry-”

 

“YEAH I KNOW THAT HOODINI! I’m trying to save my MOTHER FUCKING SPIDER OVER HERE!”  Wade snapped, Wrapping his arms around Peter.

 

“Calm, I understand wh̢y̛ y̶ou͞’̡re ̡up͡sȩt͟.”̕ 

 

“Th͜e̸ wo̷rld̛ ̴i҉s͟ collap͠s͜i̷ng ̨in̷ ͟o͝ǹ itsȩlf͜ an͡d ̕I’̴m ŢRY͡ING̴ t͞o͜ ̵͝sa͞v̴e͏͟ th̨͟͝ȩ ̷́͠s̡h̴͞íp̴̨͘ t̡̀h͡a̸͜t ́cr͟͡e͝͞a͘͞͞te͜d̨͜ i̶̡t ҉̸iń̷ ͞҉t͝h҉e͘ ̶́f̀҉í͜r̨̀͟ş̶҉t̀ pl͞ać̵͞e͟!̢!҉”̶̵́

“͟Wi̴͟l͝şon-̛”͟

 

Y҉ơ̵̛u͏̶̷ ͘͝n͝e̛̕̕e҉̸d ̢̛t́o̡ ͜ş̡͞h͞u͡҉t̵͠ ́up͡ ҉a̵͞nd ̛̛g͏e͝t̀͘͟ ̧҉̕us̢͘ o͞͞ù́͝t̴ ͢҉͘o͢f͝҉ ̷̢h͢͡e͠r̨̡̡ę̛͟ ͠͠b̷e̵f̕or͠e҉̴͜-̡̢͢”͠

  
  
  
  
  
  


T̶̶̫͙͈̫̪̪̙͐̋̽̇͑̈͌ͩͯ͒͛͋́́̚̕͜ȯ̢̆̎͒ͭ͐ͩͭͩ̓ͪ҉̴̨̤̼̲͉̺̟̯̯͈͓͇̼̝͍̪̭̰b̴̢̏̈ͧ́͊ͥ̾͏҉̳̟̩̪͚̤̗̩̦͖̮͍ͅȉ͗̌͒̈́ͩͩ̀̄̓͑̀͑͛ͣ̐́̄҉̧͍̻̰̙̯͉̼̫̭̝̬̪̭͕̮͜͡,̧̪̹̭̟̲͔͛ͣͥ̏́̅̍ͬͯ̈͐ͬͭ͂̌́ ̷͑̈́̒̂̏̒͂͑̐̌͘͏͚̘͕̝̖̘̟I̡̞̬͍͔͈̣͙̤̤̯̙̓̾͛̌̃͌ͯ̿̽ͮ̈́̚͢͢͡ ̧̮̲̜̯̭̮̮̱̮̻͍̟̯̫̫̟̣̟ͧ͗̆ͯ̑̃͜͞n͎͚͚̰ͣ̊͋̐̋̒ͧ̏̃̎ͪͩͭ͑͟͟é̵̞̘̬̩̯͍̬̩̖̺̹͈̺̠ͭͭ̌ͣ͗̽̏̏ͮ̐̋̅͟ȩ̶̲͉̖̩͓̳̠̀ͥ͒͐̽͛ͥ̄̋̀ͬͅd̡̝̪̤͎̠̭̮̰̂̑͂̔̎͋ͧ͗̕ ̴̣͙̤̹̻̗̳͕̗̼̬̻͎̲̣̖̭͕̤̌̈́̒͂̂̀̿̐̅́̚͢͠͝y̦̠̠̱̟̱̤̪͕̣͉ͬ̓͗̍̓̑̂ͥ̃ͩͭ͗̋͊̋͜͝͞o̲̲̼̝̗̞̪͇ͮͯ̆ͭ͑̾͋͑͋͢͡u̷̼͚̥͖̰̹͍̥̬̫̟̺̝̭̬͓͙͍͓͊͊̉̒̏̋̊̋̂͑ͤ̑̏͑͢͠͠r̾͌ͧͫ̚͏̢̨̳͖̳͚̞̫̺͓͎̭̫̦̼̰͔̤̣̞ ͆̂ͬ̓̀̌̑͏͏͎̲͍͖̀͝h̷̨͈͚̬̬̯̞̠̬̖̻̳̻ͥ̉̐͒̌̐̊̌̔͒̉̇́̚͜͞ę̸̛̦̖̬̺̹͙͔͎̯̭͊ͣͫͥ̈̉͌̆ͧͪͪͩͨ̓ͪ͗͞͝l͊̍̑̆͆͑͋̿̀̽̂ͣ̈̐͗̈̏̚҉́҉͉͎̼͔̟͉̞̠̲̺͓̖͉̙͙͕̣̠ͅp̵̨̓̄̊̇̑ͬ͌̇ͣ͗ͥ̒̚͏̺̰͇͉̗͓̜̫̱̬͓̝̮̯͚̣̫̱.̛ͣ̉̆̽҉͖̟̪̰ ̷̻̜̰̺̙ͪ̍̏ͨͦ̒̎͊ͥͥ̕͢Ì̽̈̑ͤ͛͗͏̤̝̰̼̜͙̦͈̻̯̖̕-̨̤̩͈̯̖͍͐ͦ̉̔̽ͦ͋͑͂͌̀̄ͫ̄̂ͧ̿͗̊͞͡͠ ̋ͤ͆ͭ̀ͦ̎̚͏̷̶̬̺̺͚̭̜̲͇͎̯̻̲I̷̢͚̥͚̜̮̘̖̩̯̣͚̘̦̩ͣ̐͊ͫ͋ͮ̊̽̽̏ͬͯ̾̌ͦ͜ͅͅ ̤͍̼̘̙̊ͥͮ́̆͌ͨ̿ͬ̉̑ͤ͘c̵̼̠̝̖̭̞̦͚̘͔͇͕̪̰̘ͤͦ̏̆̎͂͒̕͟a̺̙̳͙͇͍̮̗̠͉̘̼̖̖͈̦̅̏̇̐͐̏ͭ̽̀̅ͯ͗̄̚͜͡n̵̮̤̖̻̙̘̖̫̲͚̺̗̏̎ͪ͌̓̓ͭ͑ͬ̀'̶̨̧̗̬͓͕͚̻̖͉̹̮̄́͗̅͋̓ͯͬ̅͢ţ̧̥̝͈͈̪̱̻̖̱͇̤͖̳̳̹͔̟͇̀͋ͩ͑̆̎̈ͩͪ̿̍̾̂́̀̕͢ ̧̘̞̲͖̯͇̘̫̺̮̝̺̮̹͙ͦ̂̓̚͜͠͡͝ḑ̷̳̦̦̹̲̫̻͍͕̙̝̒ͤ̊͐̈́ͦ͛ö̢̻̱̫̜̩͖̞̳̟͎̰́͑ͧ̏̌ͬ͜͡͡ ̵̞͕̭̜̤͆͆̀͂̋ͨ͂̔ͣ͋̄̆̐͒̎̓́͝t͋ͩ́̾̆̐ͣ̍҉̢̺̩̱͉̣͉̜͔̤͍̟̺͓h̸̶̷̳̟̥̙̤̥̦̭̱̯̠̠̠͕̫ͨ̾ͣ̈͂ͮͬͯͦ̾͋ͦ̅̄̐̃͗̚͝ȉ̸̵̮̞̮̗̗͈̜̬̤̘̣̼ͧ̈̈́̓ͭ̔ͫͬͭ̔ͪͥ̆̈́̈́̉͜͟͞s̷̡̪̻̦͙̹̘̩̼̠̬̤͇͙̦̼̬͖̑̈͑͐͋͒ͫ̃ͫ̐͠ ̖̗̥̰͕͍̱͉̜̦̙͍̙̤͉̯͔̣̒ͣͤͥͧͥͥ͒ͣ̇͊ͬ͘ö͇̭̱̜͎͓̣̙̍ͯ̅ͦͧ̄͆͒̚͢n̵̾̒ͤ̇ͪͬͭ̍͜҉̬̺͙̝͡ ̢̠̼͙̯̥̓̂ͬͣ̉ͮ̓͂̾ͦ́͆͟͟m̨̧͈̹͔̝̱͑̀̋̐͢y̛͖̱̼͉̫͇͕̠̫̪̲̦ͫ́̋́̾͐̔̾̃̈́͋̽̿̓͝ͅ ̐̔ͭ̋̈́͑́̔̅ͥ͠͠҉͕̦̤̥̹̜̪̣͇̘o͌͐̋ͭ́͏̧̜͕̣̱̲̝͔̫̥ẃ̢͒́̐ͧ̐͛̀͏̻̼̺̺̱̩͖̰͠n̴̡̢̲̠͉̪͍̲̝̏̉̀ͮ̋ͥ̚͠͡!̏ͮ͌̿̎͏͘͏͏̥̰͙͖̩

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Peter clung to Wade even after it stopped, there was silence in the room.

 

“Peter, are you ready?” Doctor strange asks, horribly calm.

 

“Yes, just make it stop.” He said quickly, burying his face in Wade’s chest.

 

“Only we can do that baby boy, we’re just being sent to the right place.” Wade’s voice resonated against him, but it sounded hollow…

 

He spun to look at Doctor Strange and They had the same thought.

 

“WAKE UP” “WAKE UP” “WHAT?!”

 

They all sat bolt upright, lying on the floor of the room.

 

The Dr quickly chanted something that Peter didn’t catch and wind whipped around his head,he clung to Deadpool and the merc wrapped his arms around the other, shielding him from whatever may happen next.

  
  
  
  
  
  


T̓͊̇̾̐͒͊͗̌͑ͩ̋̂ͣ̇ͨ̆͆̐҉̝͉̲o̧̢̻͓͖̭̮̯̖̗̊ͦ̀ͬ̓̅͐ͮͨͩ̌ͨ̐̍ͧͣͫ͑͘̕bͯ̀̒̃͛̓ͣ͒ͨ̍̈́ͧ͏̛͍̞̝͍̗̥̱͇̞̥̫͓̦̳̟ȉ̸̡̨͚͉̪̱͖̞͍̥̋̓ͬ̃̀,̵̧̢̱̻̗͙̥͙̝̥͚͚̱͑̉̅͑͘͢ ̨̛̞̬̖̗̲͖̠ͮ̔̇̾ͥ̃͊ͪͮ͘͟͝ͅP̥͔̥̳͇̟͔̲͙ͫ̐̇͆̊͒͌͐̒̍̓ͬ̔́́͞͞l̷̴̢̛͔͚̞̪̝̪̣̼̳͍̑̐ͪͧ̉̄̍̐ͪ̃e̢̛̟̯͖̻̲̼͎͍͐ͥ̒̇͆̏͆̒͊̊ͪ͂̓̏ͮ̒́͜͠a̡͖͖̟̘͉̪͍͙̣̝̫̜̠̺͚̮̺̮̟ͧͨ̌͂̈ͣ̓̾̾ͥ͊͊̌̀ͪ̚͡š̲̤̼͙͕͓̣̘͔̱̟̝̊̿̔̔̈̌̍̃̑ͦ̍͗̿̽̇̏͜e̵͌̇͛͋̑̾͊̀͌̂̚͞͏͙͇͙̗̖͕̜̫̺̫̬̗͕͖͈̭̙̙͠.̶̸̦͙̯̗̣̌̒ͭ̆͌͛̾̃͠.̢̩̳̼͈̝̪̪̩͈͖̱̞̯̗̋͆̄ͦ̑ͣ̐ͯ̄̚̕ͅ.̴̿ͮ̒̔͏҉̧̬̣̫̦̠̺͙̣̙͢ ͈̠͎̠͍̹͙̥̭͓͉̖͕̠̥̂̉̋̾͑̋̐̀̅ͮ̂́̀̕͜ ͚̙̰̥̼͇͉̽ͦͬ̽ͦ͂̒̋̏͑͆ͯ̐ͪ̋ͩͭ̂̕ ͧ̔̄̽͛̋͆̇͊̏͂̂ͩ̚͜͡͏҉͕͚̗̹͇̳̲͉̤̥̰̖̤̦̥̻̫̱͔ ̡̧̙͉͎͈̩̥̺̠̐̂ͦ͋̉̿̃̆͗ͮͫ̀͘ ̞̟̭̗̫̤͎̍̇ͨ̃̏ͮ̾ͦ̍̈́́́̀̚ͅ ̶͉͔̻͈̙͚̺̫͈́̇̄͌̇ͫ͋̀̇ ̡̰͍̩̭͓̫͉̘̼̊͗̄̌ͦ̆ͬ͛͂͂ͯ͗ͪ̄ͤ̚͞ ̴̓̌ͦ̈́̉̔̊̌̿̓̈́̒͒҉̲̞̣̝͓̥̩̩͍͖̭̻̙͓Į̵̵̶̴͓̭̱̱̘͖̹̺̎͛̑́͗͑ͪ̽̚ ̷̙̺̩ͯ͒̂͂̿̒ͣ͐̔̚͞c͗ͯ͋͒́͟͡͝҉̬̭̥̝̞̤̹̹̟̗̣͈̫̰̳ā̷̷̛̳̱̹̱̯̲̝̗͔͖̱͍͑̍͊̌̀͒ͩ̃̏ͬ͑ͭ͌ͭ̏͋͘͝n̴̷͓̲̫̞̞̘͍͉̗̙̰̜̦̯̭̘̗͎͋͒ͯ̌́͒͐̓͐ͬ̄̏ͥ̑̉̇͠͞'̸̧̛͓̫̭̰̖̜̬̠̲͍̝̞̻̖͒͆̆̐̽̀̎̋ͯ͟͝ͅt̛ͥ̽̄̑ͩ̄͛̆̉̚̕͏̴̬͇̩̪̳ ̢̡̛͇̫̞͓̠͔̝̞͗͊̍̋͒̄ͮ͑̐ͫ͗̄͊̉̐͑̏̚͞ļ̸̷̡͔̙̺̲̘̝͔͉̺̪̪̭͉̦ͮ̀̑ͬͫͨͪͧͥͦ̉̽͛͋ͥ̔̓ͅo̷͍̰͕̟̜̰͊͊̉̓ͫ̀ͨͮ̽̓̈̽̏ͭ̓ͦ̆͂̚͜s̺̜̯͓͕̜̬̻̭͖̝͎̤̼̜ͦ͗̃̓͋͡ȅ̵͈͇͉̝̖͉͈̮͔̝̼̲̪̬̱̻̮̉́̈͐ ̷̵̨̢̺͉̟̘̦͒̏̂̾ͣ̋ͫ͌ͦͪ̇ͥͮ̎ͫ́̕ȳ̷̸̴̤̺͎̥͎̦̹͚̜̣̻͚̭̗̫ͥͥ͒̌̃ͭͣ̚͟ͅo̸̶̶̢̺̹͙͖͇̱͓͇̞͍̐̿̂ͮ̉ͣ̃̔̽̚ͅǔ̡̡̖̱̱̼̜͕̖̥̭̳͕͕̰͈̜̰̄̊̃ͨͬ̄ͅ ̡̢͋ͬͧ͊̈ͤ́̑̈́ͥ̅ͦ҉̻̩̠̤̥̤͘͡t̷̡̮̱̻̙̯̥̯̫́͐ͫ͢͟o̵̷̧͇̻̩̬̠̠͉̗̖̻̦͔͔̗̯ͤ͋ͪ̓o̶̴̴̡̞̗̼͚͇̝̟̝̙̔ͧͫ̀̒ͣ̐͊̽̌̈́̚.̶̨̻̬̪͈ͪ̈̅̑͂ͣ̓̓́ͤ̿ͧ͊

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
